Pokemon Adventure USA
by Girloveswaffles5
Summary: Join my OC, Meagan, as she goes on her Pokemon Adventure! With a feisty Growlithe, Team Rocket, and 17 gyms, what could go wrong! *Accepting OC's*
1. The Not Chapter 1, Chapter 1!

Hi peoples! It's me! Now I'm making a Pokémon story to clear my head from writer's block, once I can think again, I will continue my YJ stories.

This is going to be an OC story, taking place here, the USA! Now you can submit 1 person, **1**! Here are something's you will need to know…

People begin their adventure at the age of 16.

You receive your first Pokémon at the age of 13 (from parents), but it is prevented from evolving/leveling up because of a special item.

There are 17 gyms, each representing a different Pokémon type.

The States are going to be MUCH closer together (like it could take less than a week to cross Ohio).

The Pokémon here are from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh. The reason Unova isn't here is because I'm not too familiar with the Pokémon there. (I also not too familiar with the Pokémon from Hoenn, so try to bear with me I will try to make it accurate)

There are 5 Pokémon professors that help you with your journey (they do not give out many Pokémon)

Here are the things I will need from your OC's-

Name-

Age-

Appearance ( Go crazy with the hair color)-

Gender-

Clothes-

First Pokémon (if I use your OC then I will ask for more Pokémon)-

Personality (If I like your persons personality I may make them my OC's best friend)-

State they live in (this helps determine how many Pokémon they have)-

Back story (if any)-

Now I will need some rivals, some friends, and some villains (villains have set Pokémon) (if you submit a villain you will be allowed to submit another OC). I will ALWAYS be accepting OC's for this story, some of them may not get used though…

Now this is my OC-

Name- Meagan Plikerd

Age- 16 (may change if there are flash backs)

Appearance- Blonde hair with red highlights (in pony tail), blue eyes

Gender- Girl

Clothes- Blue jeans, a red Ohio State shirt, red and black tennis shoes, black baseball cap with a red O in the middle, jeans jacket, a standard yellow bag, and a red Pokémon belt

First Pokémon- A Growlithe (girl) named Belle

Personality- Fun, caring, and a love for danger

State (if you don't know by now, SHAME ON YOU!)- Ohio

Back story- All will be told later…

A BTW on the Gyms, if you have any suggestions on where they are, or who the gym leader is PM me! It's a lot for one girl to figure out! Here's what I've got so far-

Gym- Water

Leader- Carlos

Appearance- Greenish hair, brown eyes, tanned skin

Clothes- Orange swim trunks, a white tank top (only when battling), flip-flops, and a master rod

State- Florida

Pokémon- 1 Seaking 1 Lanturn 1 Lapras 2 Corsola 1 Sharpedo

(You will get a virtual cookie if you know what video game he is from)

I will update this story whenever I can (I have been VERY busy lately) so, see yah!


	2. The REAL Chapter 1

**Uhhh… Sorry about the wait… I really have no other excuse than being lazy… I promise to get some of my other stories updated at some point but I'm going to camp on Monday… So… Yeah…**

**If anyone wants to submit OC's, please PM me from now on so I can make sure I receive it.**

**(This chapter went through so many rewrites it's CRAZY!)**

**DISCLAIMER- ME NO OWN POKEMON**

Hi! I'm Meagan, and this is the story of my life. WAIT! Don't leave; it won't be ALL of it, just the main parts. Let's begin at the, well, beginning, my birthday.

September 14, 1995

No POV

A strangled cry came from room B27 where a woman was giving birth, her husband, who was sitting in the waiting room, cringed at the noise. He was starting to get worried, for his wife had been in there longer than she should have. He REALLY worried when doctors and nurses started to rush to the room his wife was in.

Fifteen minutes later, a nurse came out looking extremely grim. Sighing, she looked up and said, "Would you like to hear the good news or the bad news first sir?"

Unsure of what to say, "Good news, I guess."

"Well, you're a father to a beautiful baby girl now."

Slowly standing up, the man said "And the bad news?"

"Sir… Your wife is…"

"Well? Is she OK?"

"…Sir, your wife has died giving birth."

"No. N-no she can't be… She can't b-be…" Sitting back down, the two remained quiet for a few minutes, letting it all sink in.

"If you would like to see her…"

"Can I see my little girl? Please?"

"…Of course sir, I'll go talk to the doctors." Once the pink clad woman left, the man asked himself- What would he do without Morgan?

After a few minutes, the nurse returned with a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Would you like to hold her sir?" The nurse then proceeded to put the small bundle in his strong arms. Looking down, the man saw a tuft of almost white hair on the small babies head. Her bright blue eyes looked up at him, and her soft pink lips pulled up into a smile, a small angelic giggle escaping from them.

"Would you like to name her now, or later?"

"… Now is as good of a time as any."

"I'll be back with the papers in a few moments." Turning, the nurse left.

After a while, the nurse returned.

"Sir, if you would please fill this out…"

And that was the birth of me! Now, let's move on to my 13th birthday…

September 14, 2008

Meagan's POV

Today is the day! The day I receive my first Pokémon! I throw on my favorite purple sweat shirt (a tank top under it of course) and some random jeans off my floor, and race to the kitchen. When I get there (almost tripping up the steps) I see my dad stroking his Pideot and moms Purugly, staring off into space. I decide not to bother him and leave for school.

At School…

The second I arrived people started bombarding me with questions! It. Was. CARZY! Luckily my best friend, Junette, pulled me into Mr. Bartram's English class. Once inside, the 89 year old man started yelling at us for being a minute late, we ignored him and sat down.

It was late when I got home from school that day (I hate trains SO much…); walking up to the front door I realized the house was dark. No lights were on, no movement, just nothingness. This was strange because I knew for a fact that my dad was off from work today (he's a police man). I grabbed my keys from my pocket and opened the door, still nothing. I walked into the living room when something ran out from beneath the coffee table. Jumping back, I flipped on the lights, the room was completely still. I continued walking into the kitchen when I heard a barking noise. I turned on the lights and it was… A growlithe? Only certified firefighters and police men could obtain those and my dad lost his permit last month, so why was there one sitting right in front of me?

And my dad chose that exact moment to scare me by jumping out of the closet yelling, "Surprise!"

And that is how I received Belle. The next chapter is the start of my adventure!

**I'll TRY to get another chapter up for one of my other stories by Monday, if not… Sorry!**

**See ya later!**


End file.
